Episode 6728/6729 (3rd December 2013)
Plot Moira struggles with her conscience and the thought of facing people following Laurel's verdict, but she is relieved when Marlon softens towards her. However, the truce does not last long as they are interrupted by Cain, who is throwing Ross out of the barn that he has been sleeping in. Ross asks if he can stay a few nights. Rightly or wrongly, Moira agrees on the proviso that he make amends with Laurel and Marlon. However, Ross's apology backfires and with the reappearance of Marcus, it seems that trouble is set to follow this Barton wherever he goes. Meanwhile, Debbie advises Charity to walk away from Jai, but is appalled to see her mum wavering. Charity knows she should turn her back on Jai but finds herself wanting him. A fired-up Jai tells Charity that he needs her and that they can get through this. He is truly elated when she agrees. The Sharmas are shocked when Jai explains that he and Charity are giving it another go. But how will the Dingles react to the news? Elsewhere, with Kerry missing Amy, she offers to chauffeur Amelia to the pageant, but Amelia is downhearted when Kerry appears less than enthused about her routine. Later, Kerry and an overly-made-up Amelia arrive for the pageant and soon become irritated with reigning champion Bianca. However, big kid Kerry ensures Bianca will not have the upper hand this time around. Kerry goes to join Ali and Dan who have since arrived, but it seems the parents are not quite prepared for what Amelia has in store for them. Also, Rodney's escorting services continue to be divisive, with Georgia declaring herself his manager and Nicola and Bernice being far from impressed. Finally, a demanding Gabby pushes Marlon and Laurel about Christmas presents but they're distracted when Laurel gets a letter about her fine. Bernice is amused by Gabby's perseverance about wanting a pony. Cast Regular cast *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Noah Sharma - Jack Downham *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten Guest cast *Marcus - Alan Ruscoe *Bianca - Tilly Ducker *Martha - Stephanie Preacher *Beverley - Barbara Durkin Notes *Double length episode. Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:TV4 transmissions